Adventure Time with the Land of Ooo!
by YeIIow Diamond
Summary: Stories that may or may not be episodic in nature. There is no real overarching plot, so the sky is the limit with what goes on in the land of Ooo. Any character can be the main character at any given chapter. Episode suggestions are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I haven't been on Fanfiction for an extended period of time, due to a combination of work, community programs, and watching Adventure Time. I am using Adventure Time as my muse while I brainstorm for my other stories.

Each Chapter may or may not be episodic in nature and may or may not loosely relate to each other. I'm not really planning for an overarching storyline. I'm really just writing about anything that comes to mind for each chapter and my only aim really is to keep everyone as in character as possible. So, suggestions for an "Episode" are most welcome. Needless to say, I own nothing of Adventure Time. Belongs to Pendleton Ward, Cartoon Network, and any of those other people that are distinctly not me.

 **Fridge Logic**

Storing food in the refrigerator seems like a moot point when your whole abode is made up of frozen water. Ice everywhere. But then again, it's only sanitary to keep your food contained in one area.

"But then again, it wouldn't really make a difference if I just threw the food in a corner, right?" The aged wizard scratched at his chin, blocked by huge tufts of white hair.

"Hmm..." Ice King hummed in thought. Should he throw out the fridge? His white eyes roamed the expanse of his kitchen area with a critical...eye. Four corners, ice everywhere...was the fridge the only thing in this room? Huh...

"Nah, it keeps the feng shui flowin' in this room," he decided with a confident nod. "Whatever that means." Closing the fridge door, and totally forgetting what he even went to the fridge for, he turned on his heel back into the living room. Once he crossed the threshold, the scenery looked pretty much the same, save for his drum set in a far off corner, his customary prison for when princesses stop by (totally of their free will), his lucky recliner, and his weight lifting gear.

Ice King sighed loudly. A drawn out, clearly obnoxious kind of sigh that oozed entitlement.

"Bored," the old man declared with half lidded eyes. He strutted over to his recliner nd seated himself, making a show of changing positions every five or so seconds.

"Gunther!" he called, his voice projected after cupping his hands around his mouth. There wasn't an immediate response, but after a few seconds, a muffled shuffle could be heard, steadily increasing in volume, until it was not so muffled, but still kind of quiet.

"Wenk."

In another doorway stood a penguin, a steaming bowl in one of his/her's/it's flippers.

"What's there to do around here, Gunther? I'm bored outta my mind, here." Ice King had settled on sitting sideways on his recliner, allowing his feet to dangle off one of the arms. He slowly swung his feet idly.

"Wenk."

"Whaddya' mean 'figure it out'?" the old Wizard asked sarcastically, complete with air quotes. "Why do ya think i'm asking _you_?" This time the penguin remained silent and settled on a shrug.

"Hrrmph..." Ice King sounded, unimpressed. "Well...wanna help me write the next volume of my Fionna and Cake fanfiction? Eh? Eeeh?"

Gunther was apparently not flattered by Ice King's eyebrow wiggle since he replied with a deadpan "Wenk."

"Spoilsport," he muttered in reply under his breath. Then his eyes widened in sudden realization. "Wait a minute. I just thought of something!" he declared, jumping out of his chair and dismounting on his feet.

"Four, four, four," he chanted quietly to himself. Book...Hmmm..." Ice King stroked his giant beard, his scattered thoughts catching onto something.

"Wenk?"

"I think I've figured out how to bring Fionna to life. For reals this time!" He began to pace back and forth, the idea sounding more and more solid with each passing second. "That's it! Gunther, fetch me my fanfic!"

A thick book sailed through the air, smacking him dead center in the face, and landed into his hands. The fact that Gunther threw the book at him didn't seem to bother him in the least. "Yes, yes, excellent," he said almost obsessively while gently caressing the cover of his book. After placing it within the folds of his robe, he inclined his head toward his loyal non-human bro.

"Gunther, you're head of the house while i'm gone." He then prepared to climb out of the window, before hastily adding. "And no House Parties!"

As he flew out the window, he continued to mumble, complaining of the sheer number of broken bottles he'd found the last time he left Gunther in charge.

The flight to his Turbros' tree fort didn't take long at all. Seriously, they're only about a football stadium length away from Ice King's home. His beard ceased it's flapping once he was a safe height from the ground, landing into a squat and recovering quickly.

"Yep. Bending the knees when landing is always good," he said, tapping his bottom lip. "Now where did they put that thing..?" Ice King began to aimlessly stroll around Finn and Jake's front yard. "Wizard eyes, do your thing. You can spot a wand thing, can't you? A-ha!"

He looked every which way, finally spotting a discarded shovel. After grabbing it and returning to his spot at the yard, he began to dig. His bros must not have been home, because he was fairly certain he'd been digging for at least half an hour. His stray thought was interrupted by the sound of the shovel colliding with wood, producing a loud **Thunk** sound.

"The thought cannon..." he announced in awe, beside himself with excitement. "With this item, I can make Fionna real! Ha ha!" Ice King began to break into mad laughter, his shoulders jerking up and down, tears of joy threatening to leak out of their ducts.

With care, Ice King attempted to heft the object up, forgetting that his arms weren't as strong as they used to be. He looked at the area around the giant wand for a moment before shrugging. He wiggled his fingers, launching powerful arcs of ice from their tips towards the ground, creating a lift of sorts for the Thought Cannon. Once enough ice was formed, the Thought Cannon rolled to a stop on the surface at the wizard's feet.

"Think of my perfect match, hee hee..!" Ice King coached himself, placing his hands on the wand.

"ICE KING!"

"Huh?"

"Eat foot!"

An object came crashing into his nose, eliciting a pained gasp as he stumbled backwards and fell. Rubbing the now tender spot on his nose, he looked up to see a mildly annoyed Finn and Jake, their miffed expressions making them look more like irritated parents than warriors at the moment.

"Would it kill ya to go for the arm next time or something? I'm under the impression you're biased against my nose," Ice King scolded.

Finn's brows lowered ever more in annoyance.

"What the flip, man? You can't just go into our yard and dig up dangerous weapons!"

"Yeah, dude, don't make us file a restraining order," Jake added, paws on his hips.

"What!? C'mon, man, i'm just tryin to get my wish granted s'all!"

Seeing that Ice King wasn't about to make a move to attack them, the human boy's expression softened into a neutral wariness. "What kind of wish?" he asked, not that he was that overly curious or anything.

"To make Fionna and Cake real."

Jake shook his head, his jowls trailing lazily behind in their movements. "You're probably just gonna end up with a sandwich," he dismissed. "And what is up with you and those stories, man?"

"Please, guys, just let me do this one thing, and I'll be outta your hairs!"

Human and Dog bros shared a glance, a whole conversation playing out in the span of only a second.

Finn sighed in response to Jake's nod. He turned his attention to the old man. "Go ahead, Ice King," he allowed, albeit reluctantly. Ice King's smile was both endearing and kind of annoying at the same time.

"Heere we go," he said, once again placing his hands on the wand.

A flash of light, blinding all three of them momentarily.

Once they were all able to see again, surprise was definitely etched on all of their faces.

"Oh no..." Ice King muttered in mute horror.

An unconscious woman lay sprawled face down on the ground.

Finn and Jake slowly backed away towards the house without facing the tree fort.

"Wait, where ya guys' goin?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just uh...keeping safe distance."

Jake nodded once, neither he nor Finn having blinked once. "Yes," he simply said. The both of them were now behind the doorway, and the door shut with a thud.

"Oh, boy..." Ice King muttered. Not out of excitement, but muted exasperation.

The Ice Queen still hadn't moved from the ground yet.

As Finn was pulled along by Jake as he stretched to the next floor of the tree house, Finn wondered why the Thought Cannon didn't produce a sandwich like last time. He felt a bit bad for leaving Ice King like that, but if that unconscious woman was who they thought it was (they were at least 55% sure), then they didn't want to be nearby when she awakened.

"Do you think we should like, help him, though?" Finn asked regardless.

"Nope," was his companion's instant reply.

The boy shrugged with his free arm, even though Jake most likely didn't notice the gesture.

Ice King sighed, his shoulders sagging in apparent melancholy.

"She's not even my type."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I haven't been on Fanfiction for an extended period of time, due to a combination of work, community programs, and watching Adventure Time. I am using Adventure Time as my muse while I brainstorm for my other stories.

Each Chapter may or may not be episodic in nature and may or may not loosely relate to each other. I'm not really planning for an overarching storyline. I'm really just writing about anything that comes to mind for each chapter and my only aim really is to keep everyone as in character as possible. So, suggestions for an "Episode" are most welcome. Needless to say, I own nothing of Adventure Time. Belongs to Pendleton Ward, Cartoon Network, and any of those other people that are distinctly not me.

 **The Werewolf Queen, Part 1**

"Oh..." Finn wiped the sleep out of his eyes, and quietly smacked his lips, hoping to erase that cottony sensation from his mouth.

"Man, trippy dream." He pulled the covers from over him, the muted sound stirring Jake's sensitive ears. Jake stretched out of his sleeping space before Finn's sheets even hit the ground.

"Morning, Finn!" he greeted with rejuvenated cheeriness. "What Kind of dream didja have?" The magical dog made to climb down the ladder, stopping once he was eye level just above the floor. "I had a dream that I was a mailman."

Finn remained silent, but no elaboration was forthcoming from Jake. "That's it?"

"Yup," Jake answered, the cheeriness still evident in his voice. The young man blinked. Usually, Jake would have some sort of sensational twist ending to his dreams.

"Oh."

"So what was yours about?"

Finn awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck. He looked around aimlessly before returning his attention to his companion, a sober look on his face. "Had a dream about my human parents."

Jake nodded sympathetically. "Still in a slump after the whole 'Ice-Finn' thing, huh?"

Finn nodded, his shrug accompanied by a weak smile. "It's cool though," he assured. "Maybe some adventuring will clear my mind a bit." Jake returned his smile more enthusiastically.

"Right on, brother!" His smile faded a bit when he noticed...something - glowing eyes?- gazing at him from under the bed.

"Uh..."

Jake's mumble was cut off by a new voice.

"Adventuring? Sounds fun."

Jake frowned, concentrating on the glowy eyes under Finn's bed. Marceline shot out from under the bedframe, greeting Jake with a "Yo, dog."

"GAH!" Jake started, momentarily losing his grip on the ladder. Marceline grabbed his hand before he could fall, pulling him to safety back on the floor. She slowly shook her head, stifling a giggle.

"You okay, dude?" the vampire asked, her question not entirely innocent if the small smirk that threatened to display on her face, or the mild laughter in her voice was any indication.

"I'm fine," Jake cleared his throat, dusting off imaginary dirt from his shoulders, annoyance clear in his voice. "I wasn't scared or anything..." he announced, trying to sound aloof.

Marceline slipped completely from under the mattress, crossing her arms. "Ri~ght," she drawled, not buying his bravado for even a half second.

Finn was still prone on the bed and hadn't reacted nearly as violently to Marceline's sudden appearance. He'd grown a bit accustomed to her random visits. Idly, he scratched at his arm.

"Wait, you sleep under my bed?" he inquired, shuffling over to the foot of the bed where Marceline pulled herself from under.

"Sometimes," she admitted offhandedly with a careless shrug. Jake frowned. "So anyway, can I hang with you guys today? Haven't seen you two in a long minute," she added, hovering a bit higher into the air, careful to stay out of the sunlight beginning to pour in through the open window. Noticing this, Finn pulled the curtains closed, immediately dimming the room. Marceline smiled appreciatively.

"I don't see why not," Finn agreed with lazy shrug. "I don't know what we'll be doing yet, though, y'know?"

"Maybe we should see if Tree Trunks has any pie today! That always cheers you up!"

"More like cheers _you_ up," Finn remarked with an amused grin. Jake only responded with a guilty yet goofy smile.

Marceline imitated flatulence with her forked tongue sticking out of her mouth. "Ugh, that's too boring," she critiqued, her whole body slowly rotating while she lay (floated) prone. She briefly thought that her hair would be trailing lazily behind her if she hadn't cut it short recently. "Let's go beat up some werewolves," she suggested.

"Hey, those are my half-cousins! Probably." Jake crossed his arms, somewhat offended.

"Have you even met a werewolf?" the Vampire Queen retorted, a bit curious as to how werewolves and dogs would _even_ be related.

"Pfft. That don't mean nothin'," the dog dismissed, turning away imperiously. The Vampire Royal only blinked.

"Anyway," Marceline ventured, deciding to ignore Jake's senseless stubborness. "I hear the Werewolves are super strong and are ruled by Werewolf Queen..."

"Woah..." Finn sounded. He was hooked the moment 'super strong' was mentioned. He glanced away momentarily in thought. "I think I heard of a Werewolf Queen. Wasn't she mentioned by that worm dude when we went to worm school for five minutes?" He turned to Jake as he asked this.

The dog in question shifted position so that he'd have his elbows on the floor and his head resting in his hands. "Oh, yeah. I think that teacher has a huge crush on her," he commented with a laugh.

"Marceline, are these Werewolves 'Evil'?" Finn questioned, uncertain about attacking people he's never met before. He thought about what that professor had said, something about consorts and ruling in blood and what not. It didn't necessarily sound noble and 'good', either.

She hummed dismissively.

"Yeah, sure."

Finn seemed to think on it for a short few seconds before acquiescing. "OK," the blonde shrugged. That cool with you, Jake?"

The dog made a sort of irritated whine. "Fine," he relented grudgingly, throwing his arms up in the air. "I wanted to go to Tree Trunks', though," he commented quietly.

"Awesome," Marceline appraised while pulling a modest sheet of paper from her pocket. Gently, she unfolded the edges, revealing a surprisingly well illustrated map with markings spotted all around the paper's surface.

Marceline pointed at a landmark with a drawing of a feral wolf's head above it. "So first, we need to go here to see if we can spot some of 'em."

* * *

It had been just getting dark when the Trio departed the tree fort. The map instructed them to head east into the wilderness, where they would take winding roads before even the pathways began to disappear and only trees and foliage were visible in almost any direction.

"Huh," Jake spoke up after the extended silence shared by the three of them. "I don't think I've ever been this far out in the woods in this direction."

"Same here," Finn agreed. He was a few paces ahead of Jake's strolling and Marceline's hovering form.

"Ssh," Marceline cautioned. "I hear something..." she floated closer to Finn, just above either of his shoulders, and pointed to a quite large clearing further into the woods.

His face going just a bit red, Finn did his best to afford Marceline space inconspicuously. He looked where she was pointing, spotting crudely constructed tents dotting the clearing. They were made of thick wood with tarps made from animals with thick fur hides such as bears or tigers.

Finn found his eyes widening in wonder.

"That's a lot of people! All of them are Werewolves?"

The clearing would be better described as possibly acres of land that the trio were observing from a vantage point farther up. None of the people down below looked transformed though, and there were varying types of humanoids that may have vaguely resembled humans if not for unusual skin tones such as red, blue, or green. They all seemed to be wearing clothes that would look right at home on a lumberjack, farmer, or someone who lives off the land. Most of them wore combinations of jeans, boots and jackets.

"No kidding," the vampire commented. "It's why I wanted us to come here. I've never met the Werewolf Queen, and never had a reason to. But it looks like she's fixing to add to her territory."

Finn and Jake shared a look of understanding. "Ohh..!"

"You weren't actually planning to beat up Werewolves," Jake realized.

"You were just worried about the other kingdoms and wanted backup in case things went nay-nays!" Finn added. Marceline frowned, her cheeks coloring just the slightest bit.

"Puh-Leeze," she defended, turning her head away from them imperiously. "I just don't like Werewolves near my turf."

Finn and Jake wisely chose not to comment that the Werewolf territory was nowhere near Marceline's cave.

* * *

"Your highness, wake up! Wake up!"

"Huh..?" The figure in the bed groaned before turning around, promptly returning to unconsciousness. Her wild red hair was splayed out in almost every direction as she smacked her lips, mildly irritated at the attempt to wake her.

"My Queen...There are intruders in your midst!"

That roused her from half-sleep. Her almost canine-like ears twitched violently at the sound of the word 'intruder'. The apparent teenager shot up in her bed, her fiery auburn hair managing to look even messier than it did moments ago. "Huh!? What?" she nearly shouted, glancing around hysterically before catching sight of the one who awakened her.

She groaned with a roll of her eyes. "Ugh...dude, what do you want this time," her mood visibly deflated. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while simultaneously waving her free arm about, blindly reaching for her favorite jacket.

Her source of constant annoyance, a worm wearing a graduation cap of some sort (She never understood how he managed to have a hat that small) was standing at attention on the surface of her dresser next to her lava lamp.

"I've come to report three tresspassers! They might have been trying to attack you unawares!" the worm nearly shouted. The girl wanted to roll her eyes again. 'Intruders' usually meaning this particular worm's predators who happened to be poking around nearby. And clearly, this worm didn't consider _himself_ an intruder.

She finally grabbed ahold of her bomber jacket which was strewn about on the floor next to her bed. "So what's the ish this time?" she asked, deciding to humor him. "A scary bunny, a terrifying pigeon?"

Professor Worm didn't look offended in the least. The sarcasm must have flown right over his little head. "Even worse!" He breathed. "There's a dog, a human, and a...vampire! It might be a Vampire Queen!"

Werewolf Queen raised a brow, absently reaching for her brush. "Vampire?" She parroted. Using the brush, she tamed her hair a bit, not even bothering to check her reflection on any surface. A bang of hair came down on one side while the rest of her hair was smoothed out a bit, albeit it still looked a bit windswept.

"I remember those guys, I think," she thought aloud. She remembered the vampires being a bunch of jerks trying to muscle in on her turf. She fought one guy, his name was elephant or something, but she never met their King.

"They have a Queen now?"

The worm nodded silently. Werewolf Queen grumbled under her breath and sighed before being struck by an afterthought. "Wait, did you say a 'Human'?"

* * *

As carefully as the they could, the trio of adventurers made their way closer to the clearing, making sure to stay away from the center and remain within the perimeter of trees in the wilderness.

"Ok, look," Marceline sighed, deciding to come clean. "These werewolves are showing up with more camps than just this one here. I don't like what that implies."

"Well, Werewolves can't be _all_ bad, right?" Finn asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know, Finn, Werewolves are sorta new territory for us." Jake shrugged at Finn's questioning look as they came to a stop within their new hiding spot. "Yeah, there were the _Why_ wolves and even that _Hug_ wolf biz..."

Finn shuddered, shaking his head. "Don't remind me."

"I've heard of both of those," Marceline interjected. "Imagine a Hugwolf with fingers and with the bloodlust of a Whywolf. That's a Werewolf in a nutshell."

Finn and Jake's eyes widened in mute surprise. "That's crazy!" Finn whispered harshly. He didn't want to imagine a dark combo like that even existing anywhere.

Marceline nodded solemnly. "In most cases, they can transform at will, but it's involuntary and uncontrollable during a full moon."

Finn and Jake shared a glance.

"You've fought one before, haven't you?" the magical dog queried.

"Yeah, a few, a long time ago. Lots can happen in a thousand years," the Vampire answered cryptically.

"That is totes amazing," Finn appraised.

"So is you guys' nerve spying on my peeps," a new voice added to the conversation.

The trio of misfits nearly jumped at the foreign voice, turning quickly around. Finn broke out of his surprised stupor first, drawing his sword.

"You're not planning an invasion are yo-"

Marceline quickly clapped her hand around Finn's mouth with a nervous laugh. "What he _meant_ to say," she ventured, glaring at Finn as she released him. He shrugged apologetically.

"Is we saw a lot of your camps around. We're worried you might be encroaching on other kingdom's territories," she explained diplomatically.

The red haired girl scratched the side of her face with a finger. "Huh, didn't think about that. Well, we're not interested in conflicts or whatever."

Jake exhaled in relief. "See, nothing to worry about. You guys are worryin' about nothin'! Canines don't roll like that!"

"Woah, you can talk?" the woman asked, visibly shocked while pointing at the magical dog.

Jake raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Uh, why wouldn't I?"

"Sorry, it's just, I never thought I'd see a talking dog," she attempted to clarify. "Anyway, i'm Lancy, the Werewolf Queen."

"Wait, when did dogs _not_ talk?" Jake maintained, totally ignoring Lancy's introduction.

The Vampire rolled her eyes at Jake's antics while Finn decided to stow his sword back into his pack.

"Well, this is Marceline," he cut in, gesturing to the sole female in their group of three. "And I'm Finn the Human!"

Without prompt, Lancy stepped forward to sniff Finn, her nose close to his neck. A bit put off by the sudden movement, he retreated a step or two.

"Wow, you really are a human! You smell very tasty," she approved. Her peculiar word choice gave cause for Marceline to narrow her eyes in suspicion, while Finn shrugged.

"Thanks, I guess." Finn turned to Marceline and Jake. "Well, we should probably be heading back. Everything seems A-OK here."

Jake shrugged and made to follow and Marceline followed suit.

"Hey, wait. Why don't you guys stay for dinner!" Lancy insisted, eyeballing them somewhat heavily. "Especially you, Finn the Human."

At this point, Marceline's eyebrows shot downward in displeasure.

"Okay," Finn said carelessly. He regarded Jake. "Well, we didn't have anything planned did we?" he asked his bro, who tapped his chin in thought. "Well, I still kind of wanted to go to Tree Trunks'..."

"Finn..." Marceline interrupted evenly. "I don't think this is a good idea. This all seems kind of suspicious," Marceline advised, pulling the adventurer to the side so as not to seem to standoffish to their new acquaintance.

"Why would you think that? She seems okay," Finn reasoned. "Besides, she's offering free food!" he declared, his mouth already watering at the thought of the sheer volume of food werewolves must eat.

Marceline looked at him as though he suddenly turned into a candy person.

"Dude, she's not even trying to hide the fact that she's planning to eat you," the vampire shook her head.

"Marce, aren't you overreacting a bit?"

"What? How am I overreacting?" she demanded, a bit miffed at Finn's aloofness in the situation.

"I mean, I know that you're worried about us and all with them being werewolves, but we'll be fine. These guys seem real down to earth," Finn explained. "Besides, it could be some sorta country slang."

Marceline put a lot of effort into resisting to facepalm.

"What's the hold up, guys? I'm ready to eat, and it's startin' to get dark!" Jake announced, rubbing his tummy for emphasis.

"Sorry, coming!" Finn waved, running back towards Jake and Lancy. "You comin'?" he asked Marceline after turning to face her.

"No, no...you guys go have fun," she sighed, hiding her exasperation. "I'll be at the treehouse."

"Oh..." Finn replied, a bit disappointed. "Well, okay...See you in an hour or two!"

Marceline watched them head farther into the clearing, sighing loudly this time. "Something is totally going to go wrong, I know it!" she predicted, crossing her arms and floating a bit closer to the crest of the hill that led to the path the trio just walked down.

Marceline was pretty sure Werewolf Queen was evil. It was one thing for Finn to not notice the obvious signs, but she was a bit surprised that Jake didn't pick up on it. But did that mean maybe she _was_ overreacting?

No. No she wasn't. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on them at least. And Bonnibel would probably be sorta mad if she let her two favorite adventurers get offed by some werewolves.

Making up her mind, she began floating towards the clearing, making sure to stay near the trees to reduce her visibility. "I'm not doing this for you guys," she said, as if trying to convince herself. "I mean, things would be boring if you guys suddenly died or something, right?"


End file.
